


Gold Veil

by TheTrashPanda1998



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashPanda1998/pseuds/TheTrashPanda1998
Summary: Naomi Onyx was found covered head to toe in blood by The Phantom Troupe. The recently freed woman helps them in a small heist, grabbing the attention of Chrollo Lucilfer. She doesn't know that he's found out about her golden eye. He doesn't know she is hiding more. The two are in a dangerous dance together. Chrollo wanting to unlock the enigma in front of him and her wanting to experience something that wasn't her past.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Caked in Blood

Her auburn hair was stuck together with sticky, dried blood. Her thin legs were crossed over the other as she sat on her father's old throne he built for himself. Her black leather jacket was caked in blood. Skin as pale as the moon light was stained as her silver eyes gazed at the great hall before her. Five bodies laid on the ground. All had matching auburn hair and silver eyes.  
The doors opened, giving the small woman a panicked gaze. Her father said people were coming but she didn't expect them today. The large wooden doors slid open revealing three people. A tall, clown looking man was on the right. His gold eyes danced across the floor looking at the carnage.  
To the far left was a short man with black hair, a bored expression, and a long black cloak. In the middle was a man taller than herself with black, slicked back hair and grey eyes. He wore a long jacket with white fur. His hands were in his pockets nonchalantly as he looked at the bodies. He was handsome, she noted to herself, but other than that she had no idea who they were.  
"The Onyx family isn't taking any jobs," Her soft voice echoed through the vaulted ceilings of her home.  
"It seems there would be no one to take it," The clown's voice said smoothly, "Was it you that killed them all?"  
"There's no one else here," She stated blandly, putting a leg on the arm of her father's throne.  
"How exciting," His voice cooed, "And who might you be?"  
"Naomi Onyx,"  
"She is the youngest," The middle man stated calmly, "Now the only, it seems."  
"I had no choice," her voice was even and calm, "Sorry if you expected business from us."  
"The quiet, yet annoyed voice of the shorter man slithered through the room, "How annoying."  
The middle man raised his hand softly, his eyes not leaving the woman's. It was a silent gesture for quiet. She knew he must be the leader. Taking a deep breath she stood up and stepped down from the platform the throne sat on. Her eyes jumped from the three of them.  
"Who are you?" She questioned.  
"We are the Phantom Troupe," The middle man answered, "This is Hisoka and Feitan. You may call me Chrollo."  
"What is the job?" She inquired.  
His face remained stoic, "A simple task. Your family is the best for reconnaissance. We need someone to go with Feitan here and one of our other members."  
"I'll do it," Naomi sighed, "Free of charge."  
Hisoka's eyebrow raised in question, "Free?"  
"I have nothing else to do," Naomi tried to wipe the dried blood on her skinny jeans, "I'm free to do as I please now. I'll help you if you wish."  
Feitan looked at Chrollo, his mouth hidden by his jacket, "She seems to be useful."  
"We accept," Chrollo stated, "I assume you'd like to clean up before we take our leave?"  
"Where is the job?"  
"Just outside Yorknew, the Highwater building."  
"When are you doing the job?"  
"Two days from now," Chrollo explained.  
Naomi nodded her head, "I will meet you in the building across from the Highwater building on that day. It won't matter what time, I will be waiting there all day. You may go. I have to clean up here first."  
Chrollo looked again at the carnage before him. There was rage in the way their bodies were sprawled across the room. Their bodies were torn apart. She could tell he was thinking. His gaze went back to her own.  
"We will see you there," Chrollo confirmed before turning to leave, "See you then."

Naomi sat at the cheap motel across from the Highwater Building. Her hair was clean and put in a high ponytail. Two strands of her bangs sat on her pale face as she looked through the window at the building. One of her silver eyes were gold as she stared at the building. It only took her a few hours to clean up and pack her things. Then she got to the motel and has been running surveillance on the place since. Today was the day the people from The Phantom Troupe were coming. 

A knock on the door brought her attention from the window. Standing up she looked through the hole in the door. A man with a Japanese robe with short pants was standing there, a sword sheathed on his side. Then there was Feitan, the short man with an annoyed look on his face. taking a soft breath her gold eye returned to it's shiny silver. Opening the door she looked at the two with a bland face.

"I know Feitan, what is your name?" She asked politely, "Come on in."

"I am Nobunaga," He introduced himself, "You're Naomi, the girl who killed her whole family."

"What a loving title," She sighed before closing the door behind her, "So, the things you are looking for is being held in the basement."

"You know what we're after?" Nobunaga inquired.

"It's the only room that is being guarded 24/7. I've been here since yesterday watching and there isn't a moment it isn't being guarded. I don't know nor care what is in the basement but I already have a plan if you wish to hear it,"

"You work quick,"

"Tell us your plan," Feitan sighed.

Naomi nodded before sitting on the bed, "They change shifts at nine at night. At that time there are four guards in the basement and ten guards in the building. But today is the day they plan to ship whatever is in the basement so there aren't going to be any less than four guards in the basement today. They are arriving at eleven to move the merchandise. That gives us two hours but we only need twenty minutes most. The ideal time to enter the building is 8:55, they are more lenient on who they let in and you can give the rouse you wish to speak to the front desk to schedule an appointment with one of the hot shot CEO's in the building,"

Nobunaga listened intently but frowned, "They will ask us who."

"Mr. Ito," Naomi told him, "He will be working there that night so it will check out. They shouldn't question you."

"What will you be doing?"

"I won't enter the building until 9 o'clock, right as they are changing their shifts,"

"How will we get to the basement?"

"It's a small staircase with a door that needs a card. They're sloppy and every guard has an access key. I grabbed one yesterday. So we can get down there and grab whatever it is you are after and be out with the total number of deaths being the four guards in the basement,"

"This all sounds good but how do you know how many people are in the building?"

"I told you, I've been staking out the building for awhile now," Naomi half lied to him.

Feitan sighed, "Sounds like a good plan. We're only after two objects."

"Then it should not be a problem," Naomi spoke, "I will be going to eat. Feel free to stay here if you wish."

Darkness engulfed the city quickly. Naomi sat on the bed of the motel staring at the building. Her gold eye was looking at everyone. Her gold eye was something her family had. The gold eye can see the heartbeats of every person in it's view. Currently there were over fifty people in the building. Most were in the upper floors in a sitting position, Naomi could tell they were working.  
Another knock brought her out of her inspection. Returning her eye to normal she stood up and opened it without looking through the hole. Feitan and Nobunaga stood with tired expressions. Closing the door behind her Naomi followed the two out of the motel. It was time. Taking a calming breath, Naomi watched as the two men walked to the building. They spoke with one of the guards for a solid second before they were let in.  
Naomi watched them walk inside before she looked at her phone. Five minutes went by smoothly. Looking up she spotted the two guards outside gaze at their watches before they looked at one another. Both of them walked to the left, leaving the door empty of people. Naomi put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket as she walked across the street.  
Walking inside she passed the two spiders and handed them the access card. Following them down the stairs Naomi walked in the opened door and looked at the four guards. They stood in a large entry way with pistols on their side. Feitan looked at them as they looked up.  
"I've got it," Nobunaga said before in a blink of the eye he was on the other side of the room.  
He was sheathing his sword and all four of their heads fell. Naomi was impressed. If it were her she would have liked a little more fight. But they were on a time crunch. She stayed by the door as the two Phantom Troupe members entered the room. It took two seconds before they walked out with two objects wrapped in cloth. One looked like a book and the other was an obscure shape.  
Getting upstairs was easy but Naomi's eyes widened as her eye went gold, "There are two guards outside the door. I'll take care of them. They came early. It's no problem."  
Feitan sighed but nodded. Naomi opened the door and as the two guards turned to the door in confusion she made her move. The first one fell before he could take a breath. His neck was snapped. The second one was grabbed by his skull and crushed into the ground, leaving an indention in the white tile floor. His heart was still beating so Naomi stomped his head, having a splash of blood go on her black combat boots.  
"Let's go," She sighed, kicking the blood off of her boot, "No one else will be here."  
"You're coming with us?" Nobunaga inquired as they walked outside.  
"I see to a job until it is fulfilled. It is not fulfilled until Chrollo says it is finished,"

They arrived at the hide out not long after they left. It was an abandoned house outside of Yorknew. A temporary place, Feitan explained. She learned they only appear when Chrollo tells them to. It's not usually all of them, only who ever decides to show up. Currently it's only Chrollo, Feitan, and Nobunaga. Hisoka was leaving for the Hunter Exam supposedly.  
"We're here," Nobunaga announced as they entered the rotting wood building.  
Chrollo was sitting on the top step of some wooden stairs with a book in his hand. He continued reading. Feitan put down both treasures on a creaking wood table caked in dust. It was an old home hidden by trees accessed by a dirt road. Naomi made note of it in case she needed somewhere to stay considering someone will be searching for her family soon.  
Her footsteps must have grabbed Chrollo's attention. He looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. His grey eyes landed on Naomi instantly. Nobunaga sat down in a creaky chair and started to clean his sword. Feitan had disappeared somewhere in the home.  
"You're here," He stated.  
"I wanted to make sure the objects arrived without trouble," Naomi explained, looking the man in his eyes.  
His eyes were so interesting to her. Intelligence was radiating off of him. They were also enchanting. And The Phantom Troupe are the first people she's worked with officially. Any kill she has done previously was given to her by her parents so she never got to talk to people unless she was killing them. Maybe that's why she was so interested in The Phantom Troupe, she noted to herself.  
"What are your plans now?" He inquired before standing up.  
She shrugged, "This Hunter Exam I've heard about sounds pretty interesting. I may look into it. But I can't return home. Our guards liked my parents and will do everything in their power to find their killer."  
"Even if it's their killer is their own child?"  
"I was an object to them," Naomi explained with a sigh, "Not a person."  
His mouth stayed closed for a moment as he walked down the creaking steps. As the moon light hit his coat Naomi noticed it was more blue than black. The white fur moved as wind came from the broken windows. He looked at her with a monotone expression. She could see the cogs working in his head through his thoughtful gaze. It didn't bother her though.  
"You're very skilled. It could come easy for you if you want to take the Hunter Exam. Even easier if you know how use Nen already."  
"I do," Naomi confirmed.  
"Then it was good working with you," Chrollo offered her his hand, "You are extraordinary and would like to request your number if I so happen to need your help again."  
Naomi's chest tightened at the compliment. No one has ever said anything remotely positive to her unless it was from when.. No. She blocked out the awful thoughts of what her parents made her do. Taking his hand with her own, that was now shaking as she tried to suppress hard memories, she nodded her head.  
"I would be honored to help you," Naomi confirmed.


	2. Meeting Again

Naomi had passed the Hunter Exam with ease. Keeping up with the first examiner was a piece of cake for her. She had spotted Hisoka during this time. His eyes landed on her and she could feel his bloodlust radiating off of her. But all she did was give him a smile before doing her own thing. Hisoka was part of The Phantom Troupe but he radiated darker energy at all times. Not that she minded.

The second exam was a fluke. When the chairman interfered and took them to the top of a mountain instead to get Spider-Eagle eggs she was one of the first, other than the little boys who were standing in front of her, to jump in during the first gust of wind. The third phase was trick tower. It was because of her that her team had won the challenges. Her gold eye made Zevil island a breeze. Finding people and taking their badge was simple. She didn't kill everyone she came across, only the ones that were annoying.

Hisoka tried to find her on the island. But Naomi made sure to hide from anyone coming towards her. Hisoka was powerful if he was in the Troupe and she did not want to face him. Senseless battling was not what she enjoyed. In the end she was one of the first to waiting for the rest of the contestants at the dock.

The final phase was where she met Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua. Killua had recognized her. His hands in his pocket, he had approached Naomi. Gon followed him, confused to what his friend was doing. 

"You're Naomi, aren't you? From the Onyx family?" Killua questioned calmly.

Naomi gave him a soft smile, "You must belong to a family of assassins," She said equally as calm.

"Zoldyck," Killua confirmed.

She nodded her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I heard your family is dead,"

She had to admire his bluntness, "They are."

"People are saying you killed them, no one even knew they had a younger daughter,"

Gon had caught up to Killua, "Hey! Who's this?"

Naomi smiled at the two, "I'm Naomi. And to answer your question Killua, yes. I did."

"Did what?" Gon asked.

"Don't worry about it," Killua shrugged it off, "Let's go back to Kurapika and Leorio."

The fight was easy to win. She fought the bald man Hanzo, who she almost killed. The drama with Killua was mildly entertaining as she had officially met Illumi, Killua's brother. Once she had been given her Hunter's license she walked outside. The wind was sending her red hair behind her. It didn't take long for her fate to sink in. The Hunter Exam only filled a part of her time and now she had to figure out what to do the rest of her life. Twenty one years stuck at home made it hard for her to know what to do.

"I've been meaning to find you," Hisoka's voice cooed from behind her. 

"I know," Naomi stated, "I've been avoiding you." 

"Oh?" He stood beside her, "And why is that?" 

"Because you reek of blood lust," 

His laugh was dark, "Well, when I see such a powerful creature such as yourself I can't help but get excited. I'm just wondering if I should kill you now or later," 

"I don't doubt you've been thinking about killing me," Naomi stated, "It won't be easy." 

"I know and the thought is so tantalizing," He sung out, "But I think I want to see where you're going to go from here. It will be delicious." 

"I don't know where I'm going from here," He laughed, "Oh, don't worry. Work will find you easily. You might want to watch your back, by the way, I heard some tasty men are coming searching for an Onyx," 

He was trying to get a reaction out of Naomi, that much she knew. But she also knew he wasn't lying. Killua knew already that her family was dead. That meant everyone else did. Looking at him, she shrugged tiredly. "They'll die like the rest that will try." 

"Oh, you say it with such confidence," He cooed as he played with a deck of cards, "I don't even feel your bloodlust at the thought of killing them." 

"That's because I don't have any lust to kill them," Naomi concluded for him, "I work differently than most. I will see later Hisoka. I'm leaving," 

Naomi felt his gaze on her until she was a mile away. Not ten minutes later her phone rang. It was a blocked number. Answering the call, she put the phone up to her head with a frown. Who was calling her, she wondered. 

"I heard you're done with the hunter exam," Chrollo's voice echoed. 

Her eyes were wide, "Hisoka was quick to tell you." 

"I told him to inform me. I have a job for you, if you are interested," 

Her silver eyes lit up, "What job?" 

"A fellow spider Kortopi has a mission elsewhere and I am in need of another bodyguard," Chrollo explained. 

"Do you not have other spiders to ask?" 

"I do, but I asked you." 

Naomi bit the inside of her lip, "Sure. Where do I go?" 

"A car will pick you up at six. I will text you the location," He stated before ending the call. 

Naomi was at the bus stop across town by four. For two hours she looked at the streets around her as she waited for the vehicle to arrive. Six o'clock rolled around and a slick, black car with blacked out windows and rims approached her. A man with an antenna climbed out of the driver seat before opening the back door for her. He looked like a normal man in a suit and tie. 

"Who are you?" She inquired. 

"I was sent by The Phantom Troupe," He explained. 

"What is the antenna on the back of your neck?" 

"It's my special ability. I am Shalnark. The antenna controls the people I put it on," 

"A pleasure to meet you," She said politely before climbing into the vehicle. It was a long drive. But she couldn't fall asleep in the vehicle, no matter how tired she was. During the entire tournament she had been sleeping in two or three hour intervals. It took her about four hours to get into a deep sleep and she couldn't risk it. Any time she was in a deep sleep nightmares plagued her. Many times she woke up in the basement of her parents house drenched in sweat and screaming. She hurt her mother one time from being startled awake. That earned her a month of punishment. They arrived in an abandoned apartment building. Closing the door behind her Naomi walked into the building with a stoic expression. A boy with short blonde hair and green eyes was waiting in the lobby with a phone in his hand and a smile on his face. Putting the phone in his pocket he gave her an even warmer smile. Naomi returned it with a nod, the hint of a smile on her face. 

"You must be Shalnark," Naomi inferred. 

"You guess it," He said happily, "He's upstairs. We are keeping the first floor free in case of people," 

"That's smart," Naomi stated as she followed him up dusty stairs, "How many spiders are there?" 

"Twelve," Shalnark answered honestly. 

Approaching room 204 Shalnark opened it without a care in the world. Sauntering in the blonde took a step inside and to the left. Naomi followed him and was met with a small apartment that wasn't as bad as the lobby had suggested the rooms would be. The carpet floors smelled slightly musty and the grey wallpaper was peeling slightly but it wasn't filthy. Chrollo sat on a abandoned wooden chair that stood next to a cheap table. A wrapped book sat next time him. 

"Hey danchou," Shalnark greeted, "Naomi finally got here." 

Chrollo put down his book for a moment. His grey eyes met with her own silver ones. His face never conveyed much emotion, Naomi noted, but she never felt hostility from him. Hisoka, on the other hand, had hostility radiating out of him like a heating unit. 

"It is a pleasure to see you again," He said politely, "How was the exam?" 

"Easy," She admitted. 

"Oh," Shalnark spoke, "I remember when I took the exam! I actually had some difficulty, I will admit." 

"You're a hunter?" Naomi inquired. 

He nodded, "I have access to everything a hunter does. It comes in handy." 

Naomi gave him a small smirk, "That antenna thing you have is pretty cool." 

His eyes lit up as Chrollo went back to his book, "You think?" 

"Remote controlling someone is wicked cool and useful. I can see why you're part of the Phantom Troupe. I bet all of you are highly skilled." 

"Of course," He said friendly, "Hey, do you play cards? I have a deck here," 

Naomi shook her head, "I've never played before." 

"I can teach you, if you want," He offered as he grabbed the deck from his back pocket. 

"...Sure," 

Naomi and him sat on the floor of the living room. The hard wood un-bothering to her as he began to explain the basics of the game he wanted to play. She caught on quickly. It was a simple game but she enjoyed it. They talked the entire time they played. Shalnark was nice, something she wasn't used to. 

Unknown to her Chrollo was observing everything at all times. Feitan had seen her golden eye and informed him of it. Thus fueling his interest in the woman. Was her eye worth anything, he thought to himself. Despite his eyes never leaving his book his brain would continue to listen to Naomi speak. She may be more useful to them alive than dead, he thought, but he couldn't stop thinking of her golden eye. The Onyx family were a mix between mercenary, assassin, and information. Yet, he had never heard of Naomi until the day he walked in the door. Naomi looked so calm as she sat on the black throne of the head of the Onyx family. They were supposed to work with Naomi's bigger brother. Yet, the supposed strongest was on the floor dead. On their way towards the house there was no pulsing of blood lust. Nothing told them that they were about to walk in a blood bath. She interested him more than he thought she would. At first, she was just going to be a free help for a job. But then Feitan had to tell him about to gold eye. and now, as she sat talking to Shalnark, he couldn't help but question more things about the woman. Why would her family keep her secret? Is she holding in more? He hadn't even seen her use Nen abilities. 

Naomi and Shalnark spent all day playing card games. She didn't care if they hadn't planned to do anything during the day. But night soon fell. Naomi and Shalnark had lit some candles to light the two bedroom apartment they were staying in. Shalnark and Chrollo had disappeared in the apartment, sleeping Naomi presumed. She stayed awake. Opening her duffle bag she had been carrying since she left her home, she smiled at the pile of books. Reading was one of her favorite pastimes. Not her most favorite though. Her favorite thing was music. Any music. During her time in the family basement she'd be able to hear classical music coming from her parents room directly above her. It was her salvation. Sitting on the floor by the sofa, she opened a novel. 

Chrollo left the room before the sun wanted to come up. Naomi would have guessed it was three in the morning, maybe earlier. He had a book tucked in one arm as he joined her in the living room. He sat on the slightly torn sofa before resting one leg on his knee. There were no signs he had been sleeping. His hair was still perfectly slicked back, his coat looked perfectly fine, and he his pants had no wrinkles. She wondered if he slept at all. 

"Do you not trust us?" His voice was soft as he spoke. 

Naomi's eyes met his soft grey ones, "What do you mean?" 

"You haven't slept," 

She shook her head, "I slept for an hour. I can't sleep any longer than three here." 

His face remained unchanged but she swore his eyes changed for a moment, "Why is that?" 

Her silver eyes were shadowed as she looked down, "Personal reasons. If I sleep longer than three hours I'll wake you two up with my screaming more than likely. I don't get dreams when I sleep, only nightmares."

"I can assure you, it won't bother us." 

Her eyebrow raised as she abandoned her novel. Not that she was reading it anymore. When Chrollo was around it was hard to concentrate. He was extraordinary to her. He held together a group of twelve people with flawless leadership and a demeanor so calm it would scare anyone who would face against them. Chrollo was a calculating man. It made her wonder why he was letting her stay this close. 

"I will go to sleep, then, but I will be sleeping in the apartment building next door. Don't worry though, no one will be able to enter as long as I'm here," 

"You sound very sure of yourself," 

"It's one of my abilities. There has been a barrier around this apartment building since I walked in. Nothing could have entered without your permission regardless," 

Chrollo didn't shift. But she knew he was interested to learn about her Nen abilities. His eyes didn't leave hers though as he took a calm breath. Standing up Naomi set her book in the duffle bag. 

"You're very good at hiding your Nen," Chrollo commented, "Is it In you are using?" 

In. She recalled her mother explaining it to her. Your Nen is the ability to manipulate life energy. You use the four major principles to use it: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. Ten was having your aura open and surrounding your body. It was the most basic and easiest to learn. Zetsu was being able to conceal your aura and Nen. Ren was used for attacking as it projects your aura outwards while also giving you more durabilty at the cost of duration of a fight. Hatsu is used to project an aura to carry out functions. Her mother said Naomi's Hatsu, or "nen ability" was a very useful protective move. But she never heard "In" before. 

"I suppose," Naomi stated, "I've always been able to hide it. I can show you the barrier if you want." 

"Please," He offered in a cool voice. 

Gold shimmered through the windows. Chrollo stood up and peered through the windows. Every room was bright as her gold aura covered the building. As soon as it appeared she made it disappear. It didn't take much energy for her to show it but she knew it was bright. 

"Gold?" 

"It's one of the reasons my family despised me. I was a science experiment to them," Naomi explained. He didn't say anything as he looked out the window. Naomi could only guess he was thinking. She only hoped it wasn't something sinister. It would be a disappointment if she had to run from The Phantom Troupe. Yet she was ready to shroud herself in her barrier and run. Yet, he just gave a slick half smile as he turned to her. 

"Thank you for showing me, you may sleep now if you wish." 

Naomi nodded before leaving. She walked across the tiny hall and opened the door of the apartment. It had a similar layout to the one Chrollo was in. GOing to one of the bedrooms she took off the dirty blankets. It left perfectly clean sheets underneath. Throwing the pillows on the floor Naomi laid on the uncomfortable bed and looked up at the ceiling. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as exhaustion overcame her.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi's first night sleep ends in terror but Chrollo is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but an important one!

Cold hands were grabbing Naomi. That's all she could feel. Sweat dripped down her body as she let out an aggressive yelp. Her hands flung in the air, attacking the arms. They were pinned to her side as soon as she tried to flail. Her eyes shot open.

Chrollo's grey eyes were the first thing she saw. Cold sweat beaded on her forehead as she met the eyes of the Phantom Troupe leader. He showed no emotion as his hands were holding hers to the bed. A gold veil surrounded them, cutting them off from the rest of the world. It was different than her barrier. It was solid gold, making it impossible to see through. The door of the room opened and Shalnark's voice tried to speak but it was muffled.

"Your Nen was shaking the entire building," Chrollo commented as he let go of her, "And you almost attacked me."

"I'm sorry," Her voice was barley a whisper. 

He tilted his head as his eyes left her. Chrollo was examining the gold veil around them as Naomi took a deep breath and sat up. Her tank top was drenched. She was thankful she packed plenty of clothing. Cursing at herself she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep, she thought, she didn't want this to happen again.

"What is this?" He questioned, "It's not Nen. And I can see one of your eyes are gold instead of silver,"

Naomi let out a sigh, "I was born with the ability. My left eye can turn gold. When that happens I'm surrounded in this. It heals wounds at an accelerated rate. I don't have any control of it though. My family was sure to never help me with that."

The moment she was born the room had been encased in gold, so said her mother. Doctors were amazed. From that day onwards they decided to keep Naomi Onyx a secret. No birth certificate was made and within a week of her being born anyone that was a witness to her birth was killed by Levi Onyx, Naomi's older brother. From then on she was a ghost. Raised in the basement Naomi wasn't allowed to be anywhere but her room. Across the dark, damp hall was the only other room Naomi knew. She had first been in the room when she asked to see the rest of the house. They were cruel to her. Despised her. It wasn't until she was thirteen they got her right eye to turn gold again. 

She had managed to get them to introduce her to a bird. It sung lovely songs for her as she stayed trapped in her bedroom. He was her best friend. As she read her books her mother allowed her to have the bird would stay next to her on the bed and sing softly. They were inseparable.

Then her brother came home after being gone for months. He hated the bird. One day he had stormed down to the basement and slung her door open. Demanding the bird to shut up he was furious when it didn't stop singing. Naomi tried her hardest to stop him but he killed it swiftly. That was when the gold veil had formed around Naomi. Her cries echoed through the house and then it encased her in it's protective aura. It was a whole day until the veil had come down after that.

"And your right eye?"

"Hmm?" She asked, lost in her thoughts.

His eyes met hers, "Feitan mentioned your right eye can also turn gold. He saw it on the job."

It was a test, Naomi knew it. He was testing to see if she would lie to him. But she wasn't going to lie. This man has been a salvation to her. There was no reason for her to lie to him. Besides, he has proven he could inflict pain on her. When he held her down she couldn't move her hands an inch. That was unheard of. Not even her father could keep her down. But at the same time she could have easily used her legs, but she wasn't fighting for her life. She was fighting her nightmares and Chrollo was just trying to help her, in her opinion.

"I can see the heartbeat of anything in my view. Every female in my family has the ability," She explained, "That's why we were so good at surveillance."

"How come I can't hear Shalnark?"

"The wall is impenetrable. I used it once by accident and my family tried to break if for hours with everything they could. Tunneling under it doesn't work either,"

"How long does it last?"

"Depends on how much energy I have but if I calm down enough I can get it to leave,"

Chrollo didn't leave her gaze, "So it's a panic response?"

"I suppose,"

"And you have no control over it... Would you like to?"

His question caught her off guard. Glancing up at his grey orbs she thought about it. What would he get out of her learning how to use this power, she thought. Did he want anything was her next question. Sick thoughts plagued her, making her shudder in fear. Closing her eyes Naomi threw those thoughts as far away as she could. Opening them she met his grey eyes once more. His expression remained blank.

"Of course," She breathed out.

His blank expression turned into a small smile, "Then, I propose a deal."

Her heart jumped in her chest. Millions of thoughts raced in her head. He must have read her reaction because he put one hand up softly and shook his head.

"It's nothing bad, it is just a simple deal. You stay with me. I always like to have two spiders with me and you are a perfect substitute. Stay with me and I will help you gain control. The only other thing I ask is honesty at all times,"

"I haven't lied to you yet,"

"I know,"

His words weren't threatening. But they were true. Naomi knew he could probably read her like a book. Chrollo was a smart man he lying to him must be insanely hard. His almost obsidian eyes were reading everything in the room from how many windows, what everyone wore, and how every one kept their hair. Deception probably came easy to him but hard to get by him. It made her wonder how badly he was deceiving her with his words.

The gold began to fade. Shalnark was banging on it and as soon as it faded he went on the defensive. His eyes were glued to Naomi. But she didn't care. She was still looking at Chrollo. The two of them were speaking silently. She was trying her best to read him. He had a half smile as he continued to stare at the woman. Neither of them were embarrassed that they hadn't moved nor stopped looking at one another. It was a silent game they didn't even realize they were playing.

"It's a deal," She whispered as she finally broke eye contact to look at Shalnark, "Sorry to have scared you Shalnark."

"Are you okay danchou?"

His eyes didn't leave Naomi's as he stood up, "I am. Come on, we have work to do today."

They left Naomi in the room alone. Her eyes were dark as she looked at the bed in front of her. Memories of her family flooded back as she stood up. It was like she was in autopilot mode as she walked out of the room. walking into the other apartment she brushed past Shalnark and walked to her duffle bag. Grabbing a plain black shirt she changed in the living room. She didn't think that Chrollo was four feet away from her watching as she took off her shirt. And she didn't know he looked at all the scars lining her back and side.


	4. A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed. The recap of that year.

Chrollo’s POV

In two months Chrollo had disappeared with Naomi and two spiders. It was Shalnark and Kortopi that were with them during this time. They were hiding in a house they found in the middle of a small forest. Quiet and discrete, Chrollo had decided it would be the perfect place to not only to figure out who Naomi was but how to get her wrapped around his finger. Every morning she would wake up and train. Under his strict regime she would learn how to use her healing eye.

At the six month mark that Shalnark would leave. Kortopi stayed with them. Shalnark was replaced by none other than Feitan. Chrollo had specifically requested him. He would be the one to test Naomi’s limits. Not that Chrollo stayed to watch their training. He had his own things to do. 

It wasn’t until the seventh month he saw just how hard he was pushing the woman. It was dinner time when she stumbled into the room. She had small cuts and bruises lining her entire body. This was the first time it happened. His brows furrowed in confusion as Feitan walked in, a look of boredom glazed on his face. He walked past Chrollo as he had his book open on the table and left to his room. Naomi sat at the table and dug her nails into her face in exhaustion.

“Feitan worked you hard today,” Chrollo commented as he turned the page of his book.

“I couldn’t heal myself anymore than this,” Naomi said quietly.

“That hasn’t happened with Shalnark,”

“You know as well as I do that Shalnark is not the best fighter. He’s smart but not the strongest. Feitan is a whole different ball game,”

A playful grin threatened to emerge but Chrollo wasn’t easy to show his emotions, “how long were you two sparring for?”

“Seven hours,”

Those words caused him to stop reading. Checking the clock that sat in the dusty dining room they were sitting at, which was three hours behind, he was shocked to see she was right. He left her alone with Feitan for seven hours. Even with her healing ability, he was surprised she was so calm. Looking at her hands he noticed how red her fingernails were. Feitan was having his fun with her.

“I’ll advice Feitan to be easier,” Chrollo stated with a content sigh.

“No,” Naomi protested, “I asked him to be aggressive. I need to know my limit so I can go past it.”

“You went past your limit three hours ago,” he challenged her with a raised cheek.

“Three hours ago was when I stopped healing. These are the only damages since then,”

At month nine Chrollo knew he could never let her go. She was one of them. Every spider that she met she got along with. They spoke highly of her and she spoke highly of them. He wanted to protect her as much as he wanted to protect the troop. Naomi worked as hard and as smart as every one of the Phantom Troupes members. The only problem was Hisoka was keeping an eye on her and he knew it would be a problem. That’s when he came with the plan. 

Everyone but Hisoka enjoyed the thought of Naomi becoming a spider. Naomi agreed to become a spider after her tenth month of being with Chrollo Lucilfer. So, with the acceptance of the rest of the Phantom Troupe, Naomi became the Double Zero. 00. Her tattoo was put on her back, it covered her back shoulder and hid several scars.

It wasn’t until she was leaving when he knew he wanted nothing more than for her to stay. A year was up. She would be going to get the hunters license. Hisoka would be joining her but Chrollo knew he wouldn’t attack her under the phantom’s rules. He watched her go with a blank face. But his mind was racing in a million ways.


End file.
